exes make for a long story
by HighlyEffectiveDetective
Summary: well, i don't want to give anything away, so read if you want to know!
1. Chapter 1:MiXeD uP mOrNiNgS

starblastz:ok, this is my beauty pop fic, i always have this thought in the back of my mind, so i'll just let it out!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

chapter one:mIxEd Up MoRnInGs

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

kiri,morning

"hey, kiri!"screamed my dad."what?!"i answered back,looking at the clock.  
It was only 4:53 A.M.!!!!!!Why is she waking up to him screaming, AT 4:53 A.M.!!!!!!!!!"come down here!!!!" dad said.  
"urghh..."i moaned, getting up.  
It could only be one thing...hair cut.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

taro-tard(im calling him that),morning

"morning kiri!!!!"he screamed, as he did every morning.  
'wait, wheres kiri?'he thought.she was usually waiting asleep in one of her dads hair cutting chairs.  
"i'm not going to school, go without me!"he heared her scream down the steps.'what!!!!'he thought."WHY!?!"he screamed back.  
"BAD HAIR CUT!!!!"he heard her scream.'no way!!!'he thought.  
"THATS IMPOSIBLE!!!!im coming up to see"  
he said, walking up the stairs."NO!!!!!stay down there"  
but it was to late, he was at her door, and it was slung open.  
"i told you not to come up!!!!"she yelled at him.  
"wow..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

kanako(aoyama-san.),morning

"hey, aoyama-san! come here!you have to see kiri's hair!!!!"now,  
kanako knew it was usual for taro to come screaming into her house.  
its not like it'd matter,  
she was always alone in the morning.but to be screaming about kiri's hair, now that was unusual.they would often talk about her hair cutting skills, even the people's hair she cut,  
but never HER hair.so, she rushed down the stairs to see what it was.  
as she got down,  
she slowed to a stop,she opened her mouthwide as her eyes grew round.  
"i know, i know,"said kiri scowling into the thin air,"bad hair-cut"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

narumi(naru-naru),morning

narumi was getting mad, all the people were paying attention to some new kid, even the girls!!!!why weren't they looking at him!  
"whoa!!!!!who's that!?!?"said a girl,"i don't know,but she's gorgeous"  
said another girl.  
gorgeous,humph!!now he knew what this was, that mussy head must've done another project!  
all to make him look bad,of course!  
'maybe i'll take a look, see how bad mussy head did...'he thought.  
as he pushed through the crowed, he started to see the girl.  
but she was with two other people, as he got a better look,  
he saw that she really was gorgeous!  
not even he could deny it!  
'mussy head out did herself!'he thought.then as quick as he saw her,she was gone.as he fell out of the crowd, he started to think about the people with her.  
as he relized it was the four eyes girl and that taro guy, relization hit. only one girl hangs out with them...

"NO WAY!!!!!!!!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

kei,morning

"hmmm,hmm,hmm..."he hummed as he went down the hall,eating his choco chips.as usual, he wasn't in uniform, and had his favorite visor on today.  
he was sure this was to be a good day.  
he already heard the rumors of the new girl. she was suposidly as beautiful as a goddess.'maybe',he thought,'i might get a glimps of her'  
oh, poor guy, he had no idea what was coming.  
as he opened the door to scissors project club room, he first saw taro "hey taro-tard!"kei yelled."HEY!!!!"he yellled back .then he saw aoyama.  
"hello,aoyama-chan!!!!"he said."um...hello..."she seeemed off just a bit, like she couldn't get her mind off something. he guessed it had something th do with kiri-chan, seeing as her line of vision was leadingeast, twards kiri-chan's usual seat.as he was about to turn to her to say hi,she read his mind.  
"don't worry, she can't seem to stop thinking about my hair, worst cut my dad ever did"  
with that he turned.  
"HI KIR-WHOA!!!!!!!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o

iori,morning

iori was on his way to club. he was hoping that naru-naru was already there.kiri too!he had heard about the new girl, but nobody could compare in beauty to his kiri,except,of course,his emily.  
but as he opened the door, all he saw was kei, running around like an idiot.he didn't know why till he looked tward kiri's usual seat.  
then he started to do the same.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

ochiai(occhi),morning

click,click,click...it was the usual.  
a regular day, him, going to school in the limo while typing and he just finished having his school sourch tell him the latest fast gossip and rumors.  
there seemed to be a girl, which most of the gossip is about,who is a beautiful first year,who is a new adition to the school.  
but he had just checked the school files, and no new updates had been made, so it was probibly kiri-kohai doing another charity project.at least, thats what he thought of them.by now, he was walking to the scissor project's club room.  
as he neared, he heard someone freaking out'probably narumi' he thought.  
but then took back quickly.  
he knew narumi would sit outside for awhile before coming in, unless there was a proiject coming up.  
and he knew for a fact,there were not to be any projects soon.  
as he opened the door,he was suprised to see it was iori and kei who were freaking out, and taro ana aoyama-san, sitting with there eyes glazed, like something was unfathemable to them,  
and they were still getting over it.  
he had no idea what caused this chaos,until he slightly turned his head.  
and unlike the others, he said nothing.  
he took a step up.  
he fainted.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

starblastz:ok, thats chapie one, i don't know how far i'll take this, oh, by the way, i just got back from my trip to winsconsin, so it'll take awhile to update other stories.sorry(--) 


	2. Chapter 2:InLiGhTnInG aFtErNoOnS

starblastz:ok, first thanks secret!i'm righting this the second i got your review(aren't i nice?)but it may not be up till tomorow,sorry!

also thanx alot 1-annethunder!i didn't do beauty pop to much justice, i could never compare my writing skills to that of a perfesional like kiyoko arai, although i hope one day to be a professional novelist and manga-ka!so thanks and i'll try to keep up with readers expectations!

any way, here!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

chapter 2:InLiGhTeNeD aFtErNoOn

o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(starblastz:just so ya know, its been a half an hour, and i can't find a way to start...)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

all but narumi,afternoon.

kazuhiko slowly opened his eyes.it apeared he had been sleeping for awhile.as he looked to the clock, he saw he had missed all morning classes.it was just going on twelve"  
noon."he said aloud.

"YUP!"at the loud comment,he jumped.as he turned he saw kei.he thought he was alone or he wouldn't have said it outloud."ya know, it was really wierd when you fainted, but you got us all out of morning classes!"said kei,stricking a victory pose."us?"kazuhiko only saw kei."well, as soon as the others knew we were out of class, they went home, except narumi, cause he wasn't there, oh!and kiri-chan!she fell asleep in the other bed!" said kei.

"kiri-kohai?""YUP! she said since she woke up early, she might as well sleep,so she took the other nurse's bed!"kei said."ok, you can go, i'll just grab my bag."replied kazuhiko.he wanted to see if the girl he saw was really his kohai."oh, its right here!letsa go!"said kei, handing him his bag.'well, i'll just have to wait to see'he thought leaving the room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00

narumi,afternoon.

'no way, totally not her! maybe those two became the new girls friends,too!or, she's four eyes' cousin, yea thats it!'thought narumi. he was SOOOO in denial. he just couldn't belive it was her. i mean, come on, its narumi,what do you exspect, he never thought SHE could look THAT good!'wait, what do i mean that good, she dosen't look good at all!'he thought angry at himself for thinking that way.it was happening alot since he saw her'wait!not HER,her!not her as in HER,but her...wait, what?'

oh great, now he's confusing himself, thats pretty bad, he might be going crazy about this, not that he'd admit it, no way, i mean, this WAS narumi, and he was, well...narumi,to say the least.

he still didn't have her(not HER,but her:P) out of his mind, so he thought he'd get a pass to the nurse's office.as he walked down the hall, his mind filled with thoughts and images of her, and HER.as he slowly started the comparasion, it took him all the walk to the nurse to finally hit rock bottom of denial.

'nope, not her,she's way to pretty.'he had actually convinced himself she wasn't HER!!!!!talk about pulling the wool over your eyes.as he reached the nurse's office he read the note on the door.'gone for the day,eh'he thought,'well, might as well lay down' and with that he went in.

0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

kiri,afternoon(well, it's pretty easy to relize that, since its put for EVERY position change,eh?)

'CREEK''er...',she thought, awoken by the nurse's office door opening.  
'who is it, i wrote that stupid note for a reason!'she thought angirly."theres no way it was her, what was i thinking?"said a voice she found quite irritatingly loud for her taste, also,she guessed, the guy was proud AND pompus,that could only mean one person...

'naru-naru-sempai'she thought bitterly,why was he the one to come in here and wake her up,even if not purposly, which she knew it wasn't. she dbouted he knew she was there. if he did know, he would either be screaming and yelling at her, or making fun of her new cutt.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

special thingy 1

ok, cause i know your dying to know this is her cutt.

her dad put exes to make her hair go down to her hips, then, dyed it midnight blue with pink highlights.(she thinks it looks terible)

ok, that was the first edition of my...

special thingy report

back to me with more of the story.!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

me:thank you me, and continuing...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"wel l, might as well sleep!"she heard him say, soon afterward she heard a plop.'probably him lying down.'nows my chance to get away without him egging me on to make a remark so he would blow up!'she thought, standing up.as she was about to turn the door knob, someone(who else is in there?)grabed her hand.'dammit, forgot he was fast!'

"who're you, you the new girl,or did that mussy head do your hair?" as he said this, a wicked grin rised on her features. he didn't know who she was!

'this could be fun...'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

starblastz:ok, there you have it, chap 2 comments,requests,concerns?  
well, if you have um, just R&R! 


	3. author's note

starblastz: ok, because of my reviews, i'm curently looking for a beta-tester for this story, so...anyone? 


	4. READ!

starblastz:ok, seeing as almost everyone who reads this has some sort of problem with my spelling, i won't write anymore of the story until microsoft word is donloaded on so i can use its spell-check, i would use the fanfiction beta-tester, but if i download anything on the computer, it crashes, so i can't, and its hard to do a spellcheck with notepad, and i'm not gonna lie,im way to lazy to go through everything i write, i'm sorry, but i just can't, it would take to much time, and i still have to focus on school, homework, my dog, and babysitting, im sure some of you have to do alot too, so you should know that its hard, well, at least for me it is, once again,sorry,but i'll just have to wait, either i get microsoft uploaded, or someone agrees to be the beta tester for this story, sorry! 


	5. chapter 3:MeAnInGfUl MiStAkEs

starblastz:ok, this is my new chapter, enjoy!btw, thanx for all the offers, but i think i'll try once, if i get more comments like the other ones, then i'll choose one,k?  
well, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

chapter three:MeAnInGfUl MiStAkEs

"Well, who are you?", asked Narumi again, beginning to get irritated at the girl."Can't you talk?",He nearly yelled.

"I'm perfectly able to talk, but why should I, if it's to you?",said Kiri, oh yea, he's gonna blow.

"What's that supposed to mean!!!!!", he yelled."Well it obviously means to let go of me, or are you so mentally challenged that you can't comprhend the simplicity of the fact?"said Kiri,she knew that the only purpose of this was to fuel the fire.

"Don't treat me like some retarded idiot!!!!I'm not stupid OK!!!!!!!!"he yelled angerliy.Then, by some meraculous mirical, he started to think while he yelled. But what he thought, wasn't something he wanted to think.

'Only one person gets me this mad'he had thought.

He had been denying it since morning,that the girl was actually HER(im not gonna go into the whole her and HER conversation again, cause its to confusing at a point),but now ther was just too much proof, he couldn't deny it anymore.

000o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ok,she thought, he's figured it out.

She could tell by the look on his face he was thinking about it.She could also tell, that this was the best time to sneak out,because he never relized what was around him until it was to late,ESPECIALY when he was thinking.

As she carefully walked toward the door, it opened, sending her behind it.Luckily, she cought herself before hitting the wall, and managed not to make a sound.

Then,she heard voices.

"So,Narumi,feeling well?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

starblastz:ok, thats chapie three, go ahead and talk about the grammar,really, i want to know, cause this time i sat and read through it. but there still might be mistakes, because im really sleepy! 


	6. Chapter 4: RuNaWaY

starblastz:ok, next chapter up, im dedicating this to my favorite reviewer , kosuke!

000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

chapter 4:RuNaWay

"Feeling well Narumi?" said Ochiai, in a suprisingly chipper vboice, also knocking Narumi out of his nightmarish relizations.

"Wah-yes, i-WAIT!where is she!!!???" yelled Narumi, Kiri gave her smile, even though no one could see it. It had become a habit to smile for her, whenever she got narumi this pissed-off.

"Wait, why do I feel like someones taunting me!???!!!!" yelled Narumi, (his head is bigger than his body now...o)

Kiri couldn't help it, she let out a soft giggle. Barely even noticable when Narumi is yelling like a maniac high off drugs, right? Wrong,because, too bad for Kiri, Ochiai was in the room.

"Narumi, are you aware that there is a girl, or a gay guy, behind your door?" said Ochiai. "A gay guy, what is wrong with you?!" said Narumi, "I can understand girl, but ga-wait,girl?!where!?!?"

Ok, Kiri thought, time to go. She ran out from behind the door and down the hall so fast, all they saw was a flash of orange hair. "um, there." finshed Ochiai lamely. Narumi was furious.

"DAMMIT !"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

starblastz:ok, is it better? 


	7. Chapter 5: Not so nice Nights

starblastz: I think I've kept you waiting long enough, so here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 5: Not So Nice Nights

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kiri ran until she was in the cafateria. 'Well, I'm pretty sure I lost him now,' Kiri thought, slowing down to a light walk. "Hey, Kiri-chan, where have you been?" asked Kanako. "Oh, around, you know..." Kiri started to drift of, looking at Kei long enough for him to notice and wave them over.

"How are you Kiri-chan! Feeling well today?" Kei asked in his kindest voice, with a huge grin plastered on his face." I'm doing well, what about you Kei?" Kiri asked. She and Kei had gotten to be very close. With her being shoved into joining the S.P., and him being kind enough to share his snacks, they were friends in no time.' He obviously is the nicest of the three boys...', Kiri thought.

"So, the S.P. have any odd plans today?" asked Kanako," Like a competition?" She said in an even more excited voice."Not that I know of...but you know Naru-Naru, always making things up at the last minute!" Kei said with a smile."How true is that, stupid idiot.."Kiri replied."HEY!!" Kiri, Kei, and Kanako all looked toward the door across the lunch hall. There stood Narumi, all red in the face, and glaring at Kiri for all he was worth.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Narumi's P.O.V.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Secretly, Narumi knew he knew it was her, but didn't wan't to admit(even to himself) that he thought she was pretty. Now, he was walking to the lunch room, wondering why a girl, or a gay, was behind the door spying on him. As he reached the big doors, and walked through, he heard his name being said,."How true is that, stupid idiot..", as he looked, he saw it was the girl he had seen that morning, with Kei and that quiet girl.'That's it, it must be her, Dam it!' He though, marching over, "HEY!!".

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Normal P.O.V.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Who do you think you are Mussy-Head!" Narumi yelled at Kiri in her face,"well, I think my name is Kiri Koshiba, and my head doesn't look so mussy now does it?", She replied meanly, making him take a step back."Leave her alone Naru-Naru, Kiri-chan and I were talking!"Kei yelled at Narumi, throwing a fit.Narumi only yelled at him, until Ochai came up and threw pocky at him.That shut him up quickly."So, you and Mussy-head are friends now Kei?" asked Narumi."What do you mean 'now'? We've been friends for a while now stupid!",said Kei, chewing on some pocky,"want some Kiri-chan?""sure."

No way .Kei and Mussy-Head were friends? Mussy-Head is cute? Gay people are hidding behind infirmary doors?

"WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO?!"

"Be quiet ,Naru-Naru."

"SHUT UP!!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Starblastz:sorry it took so long, I'm working on some new things!


End file.
